


Nibble

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Like a mouse.





	Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> I was told about an "Edeleth Week" being held over on twitter by a reader. I considered participating in an official capacity, but I felt a little uneasy about ostensibly(?) being the only male Byleth contributor. It wasn't against the guidelines, but I thought it best not to informally step on other people's toes. Still, my fingers started typing, and you know what that means.  
Word count: 330 words.

"You don't usually bite."

The emperor pulls back, her face aflame.

"O-oh! I, _ah__—_"

No amount of pretty words can excuse the distinct 'popping' of her mouth or make the scarlet blemish on his neck disappear. Byleth pulls her back to his chest, letting the rekindled rhythm of his heart soothe her nerves through and through. She mumbles, as though fearing someone other than he will hear if she speaks any louder.

"You noticed..."

"How could I not with such desperate biting?" he runs his hands through her pale tresses. "I think I understand. Those five years must have been quite lonesome."

Edelgard buries herself in him as he shakes with laughter, a deeper warmth coursing through her.

"Honestly!" is all the defense she can muster. "I did not mean to, but..."

He circles his arms around her, legs intertwining, and she cannot help but be swept by the sweetness in his hold

"My darling," she coos, hopelessly lost in his gentle gaze, in the way he caresses her so dearly. "Forgive me. A small part of me still... still cannot believe that this is real, still wants me to believe that at any given moment, I will awaken... alone. Without you at my side, without you walking with me. I suppose unconsciously... I may have been seeking assuran-"

"A mouse."

"_Ah!_" she squeaks. "W-where? In the bed?!"

"Hm. That was a cute sound, El," Byleth purrs in her ear. "No, I mean when you were biting. That's what you reminded me of. I was stuck on it for a moment."

Edelgard pouts, tension waning. "I'm not sure that I like that comparison."

"I don't mind it," he presses against her. "In fact, I wouldn't mind feeling it again, _my darling._"

"Byleth..." she breathes, feeling his hands roam over her body, treasuring it in spite of its scars. It's enough to prove it's not fantasy.

"Hello," he greets and steals a kiss. "See? Still here. I always will be, El."


End file.
